


Open

by KillerOfHope



Series: Sub Dean Works [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Bunker Fic, Dom Sam Winchester, M/M, Master/Pet, Possessive Behavior, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Prompt Fill from SPN Kinkmeme:Sam doesn't want to go through the hassle of opening Dean up every time he wants to fuck so he orders him to keep himself stretched and lubed 24/7 so he can just pull his pants down and use him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Sub Dean Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663897
Comments: 18
Kudos: 174





	Open

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful year.

It's not a stretch going from control freak to dominating in bed.

Despite all the bluster Dean puts on, Sam's assessment of his brother as tin soldier has always been a true one. Ripped from a stable home, Dean never found his feet again after living through the traumatic experience of losing his parents in one night. For Mary was dead, a silent ghost between the short grunts that counted as conversations and the loving father John once had been got replaced by a drill sergeant. 

Since Sam never knew a different life, he grew up fearless. The nomadic habits of their family never drove him to compensate like Dean did. 

In hindsight, it's not a surprise that they ended up this way, almost thirty years later. 

The existence of their sexual attraction towards each other is a result of only being able to trust the other with actual intimacy. All attempts at a relationship with an outsider failed and they gave up explaining soon enough. 

"You are doing well, Dean. Keep it up," Sam encourages his brother. Fingers bury themselves deep into the dirty blond hair and muscles on the long forearm flex as he settles deeper into his seat. 

There's a soft noise coming from his lap. With a proud, satisfied glance Sam makes himself comfortable and allows Dean a little room.

It barely matters anyway, Dean is too preoccupied with the big cock in his mouth. 

He is naked, looking small as he kneels on the floor while attending to the still clothed Sam. Only the fly is open, revealing dark hair and glistening flesh every time he draws back to breathe. 

"Come on, you aren't done yet." Sam pats Dean on the head, not letting go and crowds closer using his feet to lock his brother tight. 

Only the smallest whimper indicates Dean's opinion on the matter, but he doesn't pull away. His throat is lax around Sam's cock, even as his brother starts thrusting deep and relentless. 

More moans and whimper fall from Dean's lips, muffled by the cock in his mouth. 

They are not protests. The past has proven Dean can suck Sam off the entire day if necessary. Rather it's his own unfulfilled need that drives him desperate. 

"Please...," Dean rasps, his voice short-breathed and hoarse when Sam pauses their ongoing task. His hips rock forward in attempt to show Sam his neglected cock. 

He knows better than to go for some actual friction. Even rubbing himself off against his master's leg requires permission. 

With his wrists tied together on his back and the collar around his neck he has not much room to manoeuvre, his master allows him only a small pace to his feet. Hence Dean's cock stands between his legs, seemingly forgotten. 

"Hm, are you getting desperate, pet?"

With effortless strength, Sam drags him on his feet and Dean stumbles a little. Too many hours on his knees make him dizzy, but his master catches him before he can fall. A little unbalanced, but safe in Sam's arms Dean gives his silent confirmation. 

He holds back tears, wanting to be strong and good for his master. Sometimes there are days when the service his harsh and they live out dark fantasies born from their nightmares, but today has been soft and easy in comparison. 

"I guess you have been good. Not a single reason to discipline you in the last two days and the one transgression on Tuesday was a minor one," Sam recollects. The hand not holding Dean by his collar roams south and squeezes soft flesh. 

With a small whine Dean arches his back, showing off his lean frame as he presses himself against his brother broad chest in response. 

"Oh, you are eager today." Sam chuckles. He grabs his pet's ass with both hands. Kneading and squeezing hard, he bits down on the bared neck. The loud help pleases him. "Are you ready, pet? Have you followed my instructions to keep yourself open for your master? I have told you that I don't always have to patience to prepare you." 

"Yes, Sir." Despite the fact that it's a firm rule and tradition by now, his pet still blushes as Sam mentions the task he trusts his brother to fulfil every morning. 

"Do I have to check?" Sam asks and his finger trail towards to cleft of Dean's bottom. "You know the order. Unless you give a warning or ask for a break, your little tight hole should be wet and open. Do you remember why?" 

His pet swallows and the collar moves with the motion, wrapped fast around the skin as it is. 

"Because my ass belongs to Master. It is always ready for him to use." Dean blushes heavily and his eyes are cast downward, but he doesn't stumble over the words. 

A few weeks ago he couldn't even finish the sentence without bursting into tears. It took a lot of harsh training, involving video feats and writing lines while sitting on the dildo chair, to get this far. 

"This is correct, well-done pet." 

Under Sam's praise, Dean glows and thus he is confident his pet has done as expected. Currently, they are training Dean to be always ready. Between physical boundaries and their hunting, it's not always possible but Sam thinks they are making progress.

"Thank you, master," Dean says and squirms when Sam reaches between his legs.

He is desperate to come, but since his master owns his orgasms as much as his ass and Dean isn't very well trained in holding back yet, his dick is often adorned with necessary precautions.

Today it's a cock ring and Dean is glad for it. Master only chooses the cage to teach lessons or for extensive training. Meaning, he actually might come today.

"Do you like your master's hands on your body?"

Sam's voice is soft and dangerous as he slowly strokes Dean who tries to keep his composure for at this point the question is always a trap.

"Yes, Master. Thank you," Dean breathes, swallow and with a flush spreading over his chest.

It's not a lie. As pet, he has always ensured himself master's attention. Being touched, no matter how or where makes Dean swim in bliss and happiness. For this, he gladly services Sam on his knees 

"Good, now let's see if you still like my hands when I play with your ass." 

Sam swats Dean on his ass, sends him tumbling in one direction towards the door. The pet gets the idea and murmurs another phrase of gratitude under his breath. 

"Today you may walk towards the playroom. I'd like to keep your hands where they are, pet," Sam orders, sparing Dean the trouble of asking. Mostly because he saw the subtle reaction of how his pet got ready to crawl despite the difficulties it would pose. 

"Yes, Master," Dean says and walks ahead, giving Sam a full view on the round cheeks. 

He looks glorious. The black collar around his neck shows his status as pet, his surrender. The hands and wrists are held in leather. Not simple cuffs, but proper tools to limit his range of movement. 

Gaze hungry, Sam follows his brother to the rooms they use for sessions like these. 

"The second door," Sam announces and guides his brother through, placing a hand on his back.

Since they live alone and the bunker was made to hold hundreds of people, Sam remodelled an entire wing for their shared purpose. This way they don't have to change the sheets before they go to bed and it separates their hunting life from the roles they embody when they are alone. 

"Sit down while I prepare everything," Sam tells his pet. With appreciation, he notices how comfortable Dean looks while he waits on the couch. He even remembers to drink and manages it despite his bound hands. 

Allowing Dean a small breaks, Sam collects various items. This room is multifunctional. Rather bare and lacking a proper bed with soft sheets, but it's not the slave dungeon they use for punishments either. 

No, today Sam is in the mood to tease his pet. Set up a few tasks and make him test his boundaries. It will be a good reminder that Sam doesn't need collars and cuffs to make Dean follow orders. 

Though he admits his fingers itch at the thought of taking Dean next door. His pet may deny it in broad daylight, but they both yearn for something harder on a regular basis. 

Chains, ropes and spreader bars on display to hold his pet down. Truly trapped in humiliating positions and used until his pet cries. Just last week he had him spread-eagled in the floor with only his cock standing upright. 

His pet may have screamed through the gag but he also came thrice just from having his dick and his balls flogged mercilessly. 

_I will think of a surprise for the weekend_ , Sam muses as he decides between two toys. _He was well behaved the last days, but I know it will upset him if I don't force him into submission. He wants to be of use for me._

Dean did well. The journey wasn't easy. 

Sam hovers, unsure if he wants to edge Dean for the next hour or fuck him senseless. A glance to his brother shows how jittery Dean is. 

Question answered. _I was too soft in the last days._

"Pet, get on the floor," Sam orders in a harsh tone and puts a blindfold over Dean's eyes, seconds after the knees hit the floor. The gag lays waiting, for later use. "Now bend, I want to inspect your hole." 

If Dean is surprised by the change in the dynamics then he doesn't comment on it. A shiver and raised goosebumps are the only answer to Sam's orders which are followed quickly and with precision. 

Sam settles behind his pet, running a hand over the small of his back before parting the cheeks. He holds them open with his thumb and stares. He waits long enough until Dean begins to get anxious, writhing in his gentle hold. Before Sam the muscles, a ring tightened around a flat base, twitch increasingly the more Sam keeps his gaze on it. 

"Master, did I do well?" Dean finally breaks the silence. 

"You followed my instructions. This is more than you were willing to do just a few weeks ago. I'm pleased with your progress, you are slowly accepting my commands." Sam's words are honest, true praise.

Before they turned their already existing relationship into a more permanent setting, Dean suffered from breakdowns. He drank, attempting to hide his needs for structure and reassurance. 

His pet had cried, from stress and relief when Sam set new rules. Even the trail period they went through showed remarkable results despite the rather moderate limits they set back then. 

It is thus not a surprise when Dean's voice trembles. "Are you not satisfied, Master?" 

As answer, Sam runs his fingers over the wrinkled flesh. He says, "I'm not sure, pet. This looks rather small. Did it stretch you enough for me to take you?" 

"I ... I think so." His pet tries to be brave, but his heaving chest betrays his fear. 

"We will test it, pet. Right now." 

The sound of Sam opening his belt has Dean bucking. A bead of pre-come drips onto the floor, ignored. Instead, Sam leans over his brother, pressing him down by the neck. His hard cock rubs against Dean's as a promise. 

"Be honest, pet. Do I need lube?" 

Sam grabs his pets waist, tight, as warning. 

"No, Master. I'm wet," Dean cries out, panicked that he may have disappointed. Many lessons of discipline taught him, over and over again what his master's disappointed looked like. "I promise, my hole is wet." 

But it might not be stretched enough. Master had a big cock and taking it took practice, especially at first. If he intended to bottom out at the first try, Dean will regret his lack of preparation later. 

True, he did not mind the burning, but being filled with Master's cock too swiftly always brought him to the edge and since they rarely left it at one round, Dean ended up feeling overstimulated at the second round. 

Far, far too soon. It made coming almost unbearable after that. 

Fingers reach for his hair again, dragging him upwards until he is hanging in Sam's arms, unable to hold himself up with his arms still trapped between their bodies. 

"Listen, my dear little slave...,"

Sam's dark voice, menacing in Dean's ears, only strengthens the effect. The name itself, hardly an endearment but a message between the two brothers, makes Dean moan deep from his chest. The weight on his back, the hold on his hips and the hard dick demanding entrance are a sinful embrace, an admission to the fact that he will let Sam do anything to him. 

Dean is already swimming in endorphins, he almost misses the next instructions. 

"I'm going to fuck you now. I won't show mercy if you haven't prepared yourself enough, understand? And depending on your reaction we'll discuss further steps." 

Dean trembles, his fingers ball into fists for a second but other action is too uncomfortable to hold up, so they relax again. 

His cock throbs. It hangs between his legs, forgotten and ignored.

"Yes, Master."

Trapped in darkness and smothered by his brother's all-encompassing presence, Dean doesn't ask if he is allowed to come. That is not for him to decide. 

His concentration slips away when Sam starts playing with the base. The gasp he lets out sounds loud in his ears. It echos through the room as evidence of Dean's willing surrender to Sam's whims.

It's different from before. Kneeling before his master and sucking him off, holding his flesh in his mouth and giving him pleasure is comforting. The taste of his master on his tongue becomes his whole world and Dean always feels at peace. 

It's not like this with Sam rubbing his fingers over his rim, prolonging the game in order to draw more sounds from his pet. He knows, his master loves his sounds. When they are honest, coming from deep within when he yields entirely to his master's degrees and actions. 

Right now, though, he is teasing. Dean bites down in his lips because whimpers only spur his master on. 

Mouth open and with his face pressed against the simple mattress, Dean moans for his master to continue. 

"Your choice this morning wasn't wrong, but I fear your assessment is still wrong," Sam comments. He pulls. 

Dean arched his back presses his ass into his master's crotch. The plug got out fast and the sudden, delicious friction reminds him how desperate he is. How empty he feels now. 

A thankful, wordless moan leaves his lips when Master doesn't lose any time and lines himself up, drags Dean's hips into the correct position. He spent the entire morning on his knees, wishing that the lovely dick would pound into him instead of resting in his mouth. 

He writhes as much as he's able to. His shoulders strain as his master keeps him immobile, teasing Dean's hole with the head of his cock. His breath catches as it touches his rim and the wet, soft muscles yield quickly. 

Dean closes his eyes and sobs into the floor. He should be used to it. But years of sleeping with Sam doesn't change the fact of how big his brother is. How much he stretches Dean. 

Fire runs down his spine. It burns where they are connected, but it's not the bad kind. He has plenty of experience with pure, unfiltered pain. 

This is different. This hurts, but only a little. It's still within limits and since he's helpless in Master's grasp, he can only whimper as the large man above him bottoms out. 

"Hng," Dean moans, slightly dizzy. 

Master pats his ass, adjusting the angle but otherwise, he doesn't move. 

Dean's thighs tremble from the effort to keep himself upright. He fears that a single thrust will have him collapsing. 

His own dick pulsates between his legs. It throbs heavily and with a startling realization, Dean comprehends he's coming. He must have been too occupied to notice Master removing the ring. 

"I think we have our answer, pet," Master says as Dean bucks, unable to withstand the orgasm washing over him. 

He can't tell what's happening to him exactly. Only that he's hanging on his master's dick and that's staining the floor with his own cum. Dean moans helpless and dependent on his brother. He keeps cumming, shuddering every time his dick releases more semen. It's a lot, pent up from being held over the edge for hours. 

More shameful, though, is how his hole clenches around Master's unmovable dick. Like he can't get enough. 

His master thinks the same thing, for he holds Dean's hips until he leaves bruises on his skin. 

"You need it that badly?" His master whispers into his ear. 

Dean shudders as his body is wrecked by the aftershocks. But he can't really enjoy it. This is not the end and Master will discipline him for coming just by having a dick shoved up his ass. He will tease him endlessly about it. 

And his master will show no mercy when he fucks him properly, nailing his prostate with every move back and forth and relishing in Dean's cries due to his over sensitivity. 

He waits until Dean is finished coming before Sam takes care of himself. Briefly, he considers holding out, but he won't have the patience to discipline his brother later if he pulls out now. The time his pet waited on his knees with Sam's cock in his mouth didn't leave him unaffected. 

With a quick hand motion, Sam opens the leather cuffs and his brother drops to the floor with a groan. Only Sam's strength holding his ass into the air keeps him from collapsing. 

Intending not to make easy for his pet, Sam forgoes the possibility to simply jerk off or at least change their position. 

The faint noises falling from Dean's lips as Sam finally begins to move are proof that his brother isn't really objecting to the treatment. In fact, he's plaint and absolutely accepting of what Sam dishes out. His eyes flutter on occasion, but they remained mostly closed as Sam uses his pet's ass as he sees fit. 

"We are going to talk about this, pet," Sam murmurs, dark but short-breathed. Dean makes a valiant effort to aide him, but his motions are overshadowed by his master's strong, possessive hold. "I believe you used a smaller plug on purpose and you know that's against the rules." 

Sam lets out a grunt as he comes and his last shove appears as if he wants to bury his entire pelvis in his brother. 

As he pulls out Sam places a kiss on the back of Dean's next. 

"Your hole is mine, pet. This is not up for discussion, so I guess I will have to remind you later." 


End file.
